<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Susurro de serpiente by Culpeuslylcal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750739">Susurro de serpiente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culpeuslylcal/pseuds/Culpeuslylcal'>Culpeuslylcal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, F/F, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucius Loves his family, M/M, Multi, Narcissa is a queen, Original Character-centric, Original Snape Son, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salem is a lil shit, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Severus is a good dad, Slow Burn, figth me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culpeuslylcal/pseuds/Culpeuslylcal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans era el amor de Snape, sin embargo, al conocer a Cornelia su corazón pudo encontrar un poco de paz después de su muerte. Años después recibe una carta preocupante y yendo a visitar a Cornelia, Snape se encontró con un pequeño brujo que le gusta susurrar con su serpiente durante la madrugada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape &amp; Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo; el alma más pura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus conoció a Cornelia en un parque, a altas horas de la madrugada. Ella estaba sentada, más bien echada, en el asiento del parque. Su cabellera, de un chocolate encantador y sus labios gruesos llamaron la atención del brujo. Cornelia era definitivamente la muggle más amable, inteligente y pura que Severus había conocido. Sin evitarlo, ambos cayeron en un amor, lleno de tristeza y corazones rotos, Snape por su querida amiga de la infancia, y Cornelia por verse en un matrimonio forzado. Le resultó fácil hablar con ella, siempre atenta de cada palabra que salían de sus pálidos labios, Cornelia le comprendía y le observaba con ojos llenos de cariño y pena. Ella pronto descubrió que Severus no era una persona común y corriente, así que una noche igual a las otras donde se veían a escondidas, le preguntó que era exactamente. El mestizo no pudo mentirle al ver sus ojos grises, y le respondió con la verdad. Ella solo asintió para después volver a tomarle la mano y caminar por la ciudad.</p>
<p>— Lo sabía desde que vi tus ojos— respondió con una sonrisa una mañana cuando ambos se encontraban en la cocina de ella, tomando desayuno—, pero lo que más me importaba es que no me mintieras, y eso Severus, lo aprecio demasiado</p>
<p>Severus comprendía el porqué. Cornelia tenía una historia bastante parecida a la suya, la hija menor de una familia tradicional, su padre en un puesto importante en el banco, su madre ama de casa y sus hermanos orgullosos con títulos universitarios. Ella se enamoró de un joven universitario, amigo de uno de sus hermanos, Luther era amable y creativo, estudiaba medicina por la presión de sus padres, pero su corazón se lo dedicaba a la escritura. Luther era todo lo que su familia hubiera querido para ella, un joven respetuoso con un futuro brillante. Un día, sin embargo, todo se destruyó. Cornelia quedó embarazada de él, con tan solo 16 años, su madre al enterarse no dejó de llorar. Cornelia no solo había quedado embarazada a sus cortos 16 años, sino que fuera de matrimonio con un hombre judío. Sus hermanos estaban furiosos, gritándole, preguntándole como pudo hacer eso, entregar su virginidad como si fuera una prostituta. La única en esa casa que apoyaba a Cornelia, era su hermana de 15 Gianella. Una noche, fría y cruda, Cornelia escapó de su casa después de estar más de dos semanas prisionera en su propia habitación que compartía con su hermana menor. Con un pequeño bolso, sin dinero, Cornelia tomó el primer bus que se encontró y partió a Londres para ver a Luther. Joven, ingenua y llena de pureza, Cornelia llegó al departamento de su amado, nerviosa entró. En ese mismo momento su corazón se destrozó. Cuando Luther la vio entrar, su rostro se llenó de pánico, como un jaguar llegó frente a ella, quien con ingenuidad le dedicó una sonrisa de cariño.</p>
<p>— No debes estar aquí— fue recibida por una mirada fría y las palabras más duras que su amado jamás le haya dedicado. Cornelia, confundida, intentó entrar y por su cuerpo pequeño se escabulló de los brazos de su amado. Allí estaban tres personas, una pareja que Cornelia reconocía como los padres de su amado, otra pareja y una joven que no conocía. Cornelia recuerda los gritos y golpes que recibió por parte de la madre de su amado, gritándole que se fuera, llamándola zorra mentirosa, dejándole en claro que el pequeño en su vientre no era su nieto. Recuerda la mirada de la pareja, y de la chica que la vio con pena y empatía, parecía pedirle perdón con la mirada, mientras Cornelia era arrastrada a la salida. Una vez fuera, temblando, pudo alzar la mirada a Luther.</p>
<p>— Cornelia, mis padres se enteraron de que estas esperando un hijo mío— las palabras salieron con dolor,— arreglaron un matrimonio con una de mis primas. Lo siento mucho Cornelia, pero no podemos estar juntos</p>
<p>Cuando Cornelia volvió a su hogar, fue recibida por los brazos de su hermana, la correa de su padre y los gritos de su madre. En menos de una semana, Cornelia se casó con Christhoper Thorne, un hombre 13 años mayor que aceptó casarse con ella. Cornelia no soportó y un día despertó en el hospital, con la noticia que lo único que la mantenía con vida, su hijo, ya no estaba. Severus quería destruir todo cuando escuchó su historia, ¿por qué tuvo que sufrir tanto? Cornelia era amable, hermosa y tenía un alma tan pura como nadie.</p>
<p>Ella era mayor que el por unos cinco años, por lo que tenía por lo menos cinco años más de experiencia en la vida y Severus adoraba escucharla hablar de las cosas que había visto en su vida de muggle.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más complicadas en el mundo mágico, Voldemort era más fuerte. Un día se mostró frente a Cornelia, estaba lloviendo fuerte, típico de Inglaterra. Ella lo había visto por la ventana y salió preocupada al ver su rostro, dándole una excusa a su marido que estaba viendo la televisión. Con su cabello pegado a su rostro, sus ojos grises preocupados por él, por Snape un mortífago. Fue corto, diciendo que no podría verla más, que corría peligro, pero la protegería desde la distancia y mejor si nadie la conocía. Sin preguntas, Cornelia confiando en sus palabras, se besaron por última vez.</p>
<p>Ella no lo volvió a ver, y después de tres meses esperando en la ventana, comprendió que él no volvería. Quizás era lo mejor, y agradeció que no borrara sus recuerdos, así podía soñar en las noches que estaba con él teniendo largas conversaciones. Ocho meses desde la última vez que vio al brujo, Cornelia dio a luz a un pequeño que nombró Salem.</p>
<p>Su hijo tenía alrededor de 4 meses cuando una noche, donde el cielo parecía más enojado de costumbre, escuchó golpes a la puerta. Tras la puerta se encontraba Severus Snape, mojado, con el rostro trastornado. Preocupada le rogó que le explicara, que dijera que estaba bien, decirle lo que estaba sucediendo. El hombre comenzó a llorar en el momento que ella lo llevó a su sofá junto al fuego, entre sus brazos, el brujo dejaba caer sus lágrimas con lamentos desgarrando su garganta. La mujer, con el corazón apretado, solo pudo acariciar su cabello, darle besos y susurrarle que ella estaba ahí. Cuando por fin el hombre se calmó, el llanto de su hijo la regresó a su realidad. Con los ojos hinchados y un poco confundidos, le miró con interrogación. Ella se desplazó hacia su habitación, trayendo consigo a su pequeño y se lo presentó. Severus dejó escapar una risa casi de burla y solo pudo susurrarle que era precioso.</p>
<p>El brujo se quedó el resto de la semana con ella, mientras Christopher estaba de viaje por negocios. Cornelia pudo entender lo que pasaba cuando el brujo le contaba, con tanta angustia, la muerte de Lily y que se culpaba a sí mismo. No le importó la parte donde explicaba que seguía a un brujo poderoso. Esa semana Cornelia recogió cada pieza de Severus y tratar de justarlos nuevamente. Sabía en el fondo, muy en el fondo, que ella nunca habría podido reemplazar a Lily, ni él reemplazaría a Luther. Al cumplir la semana, Severus se pudo levantar nuevamente arrastrando su pena entre sus pies, se despidió de Cornelia deseándole lo mejor a ella y a su hijo. Severus no pudo tener un final feliz, por lo menos ella podría seguir su vida tranquila. La mujer agarro su mano rápidamente cuando le vio sacar su varita y entre susurros le pidió que dejara conservar los recuerdos con él. Con la voz suave, que tranquilizaba al brujo, le recordó que ella siempre estaría para él. Con un último beso, Severus partió.</p>
<p>Cornelia besó la cabeza de su hijo antes de cerrar la puerta</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Una carta y una verdad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pequeño observó a la serpiente detrás del cristal, esta curiosa de la presencia del pequeño se acercó con sus penetrantes ojos.</p><p>— Salem— el pequeño levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, su tía le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de hincarse a su altura.— ¿Te gustan las serpientes?</p><p>El pequeño asintió;— Son bonitas</p><p>— Tienes razón— su tía le apretó la mejilla después de unos segundos y levantarse, estirando su mano preguntó;— ¿listo?</p><p>El pequeño asintió tomando la mano de su tía y juntos caminaros fuera del zoológico, Salem se subió a la parte trasera del auto mientras que su tía se sentaba delante. Entre sus brazos el pequeño tenía un libro sobre serpientes que su tía había comprado al salir. Con curiosidad el pequeño comenzó a ver las hojas mientras su tía conducía a su casa, de fondo podían escuchar It had to be you de Frank Sinatra, el cantante favorito de su madre.</p><p>Al llegar, salió del auto de un salto, luego tomó el libro entre sus pequeños brazos y entró junto a su tía. El calor de la chimenea les recibió como una acaricia, Salem se quedó quieto mientras su tía le quitaba su chaqueta, su gorrito que había tejido su vecina la señora Fell. Cuando se vio libre de la ropa abrigada, caminó hacía el salón y se encontró con su madre. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras se acercaba con pasos rápidos. La mujer estaba durmiendo, su bello rostro pálido y sus labios habían perdido el hermoso color rojo que alguna vez había tenido. Sin querer despertar a su madre, Salem se sentó en el suelo a un lado de su madre después de asegurarse que estaba bien tapadita.</p><p>— Cornelia— la voz de su tía llamó la atención de la mujer, despertando con un pequeño bostezo le dedicó una sonrisa al ver que le traía un poco de comida.— Siéntate</p><p>Salem dejó su libro y se levantó para ayudar a su madre, acomodando la almohada en su espalda y tapando sus piernas para que no tuviera frio. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa antes de abrir sus brazos y el pequeño se hundió en el calor de su mamá.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te fue en el Zoológico mi amor?— su voz era suave, y Salem cerró sus ojitos sin querer soltar a su mamita.</p><p>— Había muchos animales— le susurró, luego se separó de su cuerpo para mirarla y seguir—, había monos, peces y serpientes. Me gustan las serpientes, son bonitas, no sé porque algunas personas la miraban feo</p><p>—Claro que son preciosas bebé, la gente solo no las entiende, pero tú mi pequeño puedes ver su belleza— dando un largo beso en su frente, Salem se sentó a su lado permitiendo que su tía ayudara a su madre a comer. Gianella le entregó el libro para que siguiera leyendo. Cornelia pudo comer bastante más de lo que había hecho en los últimos días, su hermana suspiró antes de retirarse y llevar los platos a la cocina. Al volver al salón, su hermana mayor estaba luchando para mantenerse ahí, escuchando a su hijo leer el libro, ayudándole con las palabras difíciles.</p><p>—¿Por qué no le lees en la cama para que tu mamá pueda dormir, Sasa?— el niño asintió con emoción y se bajó del sofá, llevando el libro consigo para preparar la cama. Al llegar donde su hermana, se sentó a su lado dejando una mano en su rodilla.— ¿Has estado mejor hoy?</p><p>— Un poco— respondió en un susurro, entrelazando sus dedos ambas hermanas miraron el salón que alguna vez había estado lleno de vida, muebles y adornos.— Necesito que hagas algo por mi</p><p>La menor asintió. Dentro de su abrigo Cornelia sacó una carta y se la entregó.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;<em>Para Severus Snape, de Cornelia Thorne-Cox</em>&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Gia le miró por unos segundos antes de asentir.</p><p>— Quiero que lo vea, aunque sea una vez antes de que me vaya— Gia hizo una mueca al escucharla hablar. Sin decir nada, guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su chaleca y ayudó a su hermana mayor a levantarse y llegar a su habitación, donde un pequeño y emocionado Salem se encontraba en la silla junto a la cama, para leerle a su mamita sobre la serpiente albina.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gianella sólo había conocido a Severus Snape una vez en su vida, años atrás cuando fue a visitar a su hermana y lo encontró en la cocina. Gia entendió tan solo ver los ojos de su hermana, el chico estaba nervioso quizás de que Gia le dijera al esposo de su hermana. Gia solo se rio fuerte, y le dijo;— Si me hubiera casado con ese imbécil me acotaría hasta con el lechero, ni para dar hijos sirve—.</p><p> Ella sabía que ese hombre era diferente, no solo por la forma en que vestía, sino que la forma que hablaba y se comportaba, parecían de otro mundo. Pero mientras su hermana fuera feliz, Gia era feliz. Gia mentiría si dijera que se sorprendía por la calle donde vivía aquel hombre, sinceramente para ella Snape era un aficionado a lo victoriano y gótico. Nada que ella pudiera hacer por ese gusto tan anticuado, el pensamiento de Severus dándole flores y pedir la mano de su hermana a sus padres le hizo reír. Tocó la puerta y esperó. Igual de pálido e intimidante como la primera vez que lo vio, Severus Snape abrió la puerta de su casa extrañado de verla ahí. Ella le dedicó una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.</p><p>— ¿Me invitarías a un té, Severus? Mi trasero se está congelando—. El brujo solo pudo asentir aun confundido de su llegada, ella entró sintiendo el calor de la chimenea, se adentró a su casa. Entró a un cuarto lleno de libros, de donde venía el fuego de la chimenea y se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el sofá que vio. Se sentó en una de las sillas donde se encontraba una pequeña mesa. Severus apareció poco después, con el té que había pedido. Ella agradeciendo en un suave susurro, hecho apenas una cucharada y comenzó a beber.</p><p>— ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí, Gianella?— directo, pensó Gia. Ella siguió bebiendo su té, tratando de calmar los nervios dentro de sí, más que nada, porque no quería ser ella la de la noticia. Una vez terminado su té, Gia levantó la mirada hacia Severus que la miraba en silencio, sin haber tomado un sorbo de su propio té.— No me leas la mente, brujo</p><p>Una mueca de sorpresa se mostró en el rostro del joven, y Gia dejó salir una pequeña risita.</p><p>— Mi hermana me ha contado, no te preocupes no le diré a la santa iglesia, no estamos en la época de la inquisición—. Para sorpresa de Gia, Severus parecía respetar el demando de ella. Incomoda, por su actitud volvió a hablar.— Mira, Severus, no quería ser yo quien hiciera esto, pero no queda nadie más, además soy la única aparte de mi hermana sobre ti</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede, Gianellaa?</p><p>La mujer no respondió y sacó la carta y se la entregó, no sin antes agarrarlo del brazo y acercarlo a su rostro.— Mas te vale actuar bien, o te meteré un palo ardiendo por tu culo</p><p>Soltó al brujo, volviendo a su posición inicial, mirándolo atentamente. Snape no respondió y leyó.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;<em>Para Severus, de Cornelia</em>&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Levantó la mirada extrañado, casi con angustia hacia la hermana de Cornelia, ella solo le miró sin decir nada.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Amado Severus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando leas esta carta estarás extrañado no solo porque te escribo, sino por la presencia de mi hermana. No te preocupes por ella y tu secreto, ella no le diría ni al diablo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, no es de mi hermana de quien quiero hablarte sino de mí y mi hijo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me estoy muriendo, Severus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hace ocho meses me diagnosticaron leucemia, una enfermedad muy grave para nosotros los muggles. Te estarás peguntando si hay cura para esto. No, amado, no hay. Estoy escribiendo con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedan, acepté mi destino, sin embargo, no puedo de ir de este mundo sin decirte primero una verdad que escondí los últimos cinco años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salem es tuyo. Mi pequeño es fruto de nuestro amor lleno de angustias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siempre lo supe, con Michael llevábamos años queriendo engendrar, claramente lo hice pasar por suyo, no podía decir que lo engañé con un brujo que podía maldecirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A muy pesar mía, Michael se enteró que el hijo que tengo no es suyo, después de un estudio descubrió que siempre ha sido infértil, por lo que sabe que hijo suyo no es. No le dije ni tu nombre, ni que eras un mago. Simplemente ha tomado sus cosas y se ha ido, el mismo día de mi primera quimioterapia. Ya no soy la misma que conociste esa noche en el parque, mi pelo se ha caído, estoy pálida y fea, lo siento por arruinar la imagen de mí que tenías.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pido perdón también, por ocultar lo de Salem. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento por completo. Tu y tu mundo estaba en una guerra contra tú-sabes-quién y yo no podía ponerte el peso de un hijo en tus hombros, teniendo tanto con qué cargar por ti solo. No te pido que seas el padre del año, ni que tienes obligación de nada, pero lo que, si te ruego, Severus, el favor de esta moribunda que te ama ven a verlo, aunque sea una vez y podré irme en paz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gia cuidará de él si decides no criarlo, la decisión es tuya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>También venir a verlo también es opción tuya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siempre te amaré Severus, como el hombre que me dio el mejor regalo del mundo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con amor,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cornelia Thorne-Cox</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dejando la carta sobre la mesa, Severus no encontraba qué palabras decir y Gia le entendía completamente, por piedad ella rompió el amargo silencio.</p><p>— No te culpes de nada, Cornelia ocultó la verdad de todos, yo me enteré de su enfermedad de mala manera, aunque si sabía de Salem desde el principio— suspirando, se levantó y se acercó al brujo, aun con la mirada sobre las letras que Cornelia le había escrito. — No quiero presionarte, pero a Cornelia no le queda mucho tiempo, si decides ir a verla a ella y a tu hijo, recomendaría lo más pronto antes de que sea demasiado tarde</p><p>El brujo alzó la mirada y sostuvo la mirada, Gia sintió una pena al ver sus ojos, estaban tristes, aunque su rostro se encontraba serio como siempre. Acarició su mejilla y con un susurro, lo guio a la salida y se subieron al auto de la mujer. El viaje fue silencioso, aunque Gia apreciaba el silencio sobre el ruido, no podía sentirse cómoda en la situación en la que estaba.</p><p>— Salem es una versión miniatura de ti— se contuvo a mirarlo, insegura de como reaccionaria. — Es curioso, le atraen cosas que pequeños de su edad no, tiene una extraña conexión con las serpientes y te culpo a ti, Cornelia me contó sobre la casa de la que eres, Slyth… Sythinren</p><p>— Slytherin— su voz sonó baja típico de él, sin embargo, Gia pudo identificar un poco de cariño en la forma que le respondió.</p><p>— Es muy inteligente, comprende lo que sucede alrededor suyo— dejando escapar un suspiro mordió su labio inferior—, quizás demasiado</p><p>— ¿Él…sabe de mí? — Gia rascó su cabeza, se detuvo en una luz roja y rápidamente sacó un cigarrillo y encenderlo.</p><p>— Bueno, cuando Christopher se enteró se lo gritó a la cara— dejó salir el humo que sostuvo por unos segundos— te he dicho que comprende las cosas demasiado bien, no sabe quién exactamente eres, pero lo comprenderá, tan solo tiene cinco años</p><p>Severus no volvió hablar durante el resto del viaje.</p><p>Al llegar, Gia trató de no demostrar su nerviosismo. Severus le esperaba pacientemente para abriera la puerta, una vez dentro la mujer le pareció extraño no escuchar la música que su hermana escuchaba todos los días.</p><p>— ¿Cornelia? — se quitó su abrigo y lo tiró a un asiento que estaba al pasar, el brujo le seguía con distancia, mirando a su alrededor con una extraña presión en el pecho al ver cuan distinta estaba la casa de Cornelia. Se veía más vacía, muchas de las decoraciones que ella tenía por las paredes ya no estaban. Parecía un poco sucio. — Cornelia, ¿Dónde estás?</p><p>Un golpe fuerte llamó la atención de ambos y Gia sin pensarlo caminó rápidamente llamando a su hermana con temor. Severus le siguió, se quedó en la puerta del baño por la sorpresa. Cornelia estaba en el suelo, con un balde entre sus piernas que alguna vez habían sido hermosas, ahora eran delgadas con marcas y pálidas. Cornelia estaba vomitando, dejando salir pequeños quejidos por la fuerza que le exigía aquello. Gianella se colocó a su lado haciéndole cariño en la espalda, susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Una vez más tranquila, aun con los ojos cerrados la mujer se inclinó al calor de su hermana.</p><p>— ¿Le entregaste la carta? — su voz, aunque sonaba con cansancio y en un susurro casi audible, aun demostraba la delicadeza de su alma que siempre apreció de ella. Gia no contestó, sin saber que decirle, pero no importó la respuesta que surgió en su cabeza, Cornelia levantó la mirada y se encontró con el padre de su hijo. Imponente, misterioso y hermoso como la ultima vez que lo vio, Cornelia le dedicó una sonrisa casi avergonzada. — Perdón por esto, no pensaba que vendrías de inmediato</p><p>Con ayuda de la menor, Cornelia se levantó. Snape, aun petrificado por la situación no pudo hacer nada más que observar. Gia le tendió un vaso con agua y la mujer lavo su boca y luego bebió un poco. Por un momento que el Slytherin presenciaba como eterno, fue interrumpido por ella.</p><p>— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —con una sonrisa ella arregló su imagen, acomodando el pañuelo en su cabeza y el camisón. — He tirado todo lo que he comido, me ha entrado un hambre que te imaginas</p><p>A pasos lentos se le acercó y colocó una mano en su mejilla. Por unos segundos nadie se movió.</p><p>— Déjame ayudarte</p><p>Ella solo le sonrió aún más y bajo su rostro, en un movimiento lleno de delicadeza Severus tomó a la mujer y con calma caminó hacia la cocina, Gia detrás de ellos. Cornelia se acurrucó en el cuello de Snape, anhelando el olor que siempre traía, a hierbas, loción y a bosque. Una vez Cornelia sentada, Snape se entró casi a su lado, respetando su distancia. Gia sirvió la comida que había preparado antes de partir, afortunadamente aún caliente. Colocó la sopa frente a los dos y luego se sentó con la propia, una vez dejado los servicios. Severus observó que era una sopa bastante liviana, papas, zanahorias y alguna otra verdura que no podía identificar. Gia le dedicó una sonrisa casi de disculpa.</p><p>— No puedo ofrecerte algo mejor, señor brujo, ¿prefieres conejo o unicornio horneado?</p><p>Cornelia dejó salir una risotada por el comentario de su hermana. Severus ocultó la sonrisa que le provocó verla reír nuevamente. Aunque sus ojos se veían cansados, su piel estaba pálida y con marcas moradas, sus dedos ahora delgados y largos y sus uñas cortas sin color. Cornelia seguía siendo hermosa. Comieron escuchando las locuras que Gia comentaba, hablando como en su trabajo la menospreciaban por ser mujer y cuantas ganas le daba maldecirlos a todo -en un susurro no muy despacio, le pidió una maldición a Severus para usar-. Cuando terminaron, Gia se encargó de recoger los platos.</p><p>— ¿Me ayudarías ir a la sala? — el brujo no debió escucharlo dos veces cuando ya estaba ayudando a la mujer caminar, más bien cargándola como si fuera la piedra más preciosa y delicada de todas. Una vez en su sofá Cornelia tomó la mano de Snape, se sentían tibias y ella se recostó en su hombro. — Siento mucho que esto sucediera, nunca quise molestarte con mi embarazo, tu estabas batallando en el mundo mágico y…</p><p>La mujer cerró sus ojos tratando de buscar las fuerzas para continuar, pero por sus labios solo pudieron salir un pequeño “lo siento”.</p><p>— No estoy enojado contigo, Cornelia—. El brujo comenzó a acariciar su cabello dándole consuelo. — Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, siento mucho que haya sido tan difícil, pero estoy aquí…</p><p>Sin poder evitarlo, Cornelia comenzó a llorar. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos nunca la escuchó llorar y ahora que le escuchaba, su corazón se destrozó. Snape dejó que se desahogara, susurrándole que estaba ahí con ella, como ella estuvo para él cuando Lily murió. La puerta principal fue tocada, pero Cornelia estaba muy cansada tratando de recuperarse del llanto para hacer algo al respecto. Gia, saliendo de su escondite donde estaba espiando a su hermana y el brujo, abrió la puerta.</p><p>— Lo siento Gia, no me di cuenta cuando fue al parque— la señora Fell le miró con pena. Gia confundida bajó su mirada y se encontró con Salem abrazando algo, su ropa sucia y un parche en la cabeza. — No sé muy bien que ocurrió, pero le he atendido las heridas, no son muchas y tampoco peligrosas</p><p>Gia asintió a la señora.</p><p>— Gracias señora Fell, no se preocupe, seguramente se cayó de un árbol—. La señora Fell sonrió con pena antes de inclinarse levemente hacia Salem.</p><p>— Pórtate bien Salem y te daré galletas de naranja cuando nos veamos, ¿sí? — el niño asintió parándose de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla. La señora sonrió con ternura. — Adiós Gianella, me retiro, pero antes ten…</p><p>La mujer le tendió una bolsa café que tenía escondido en su gran y hermoso abrigo. Gia recibió la bolsa extrañada, y antes de poder decirle algo a la señora Fell, está ya estaba caminando por la acera, caminando con una gracia digna de ella y su bastón. Salem entró y fue directamente al salón para ver a su madre, pero al ver una persona extraña se quedó en el umbral. Dándose cuenta de su presencia, Severus giró su rostro para encontrándose a un pequeño de pelo castaño oscuro, con unos preciosos ojos castaños. Cornelia separándose del torso del brujo, secando sus lágrimas rápidamente, le dedicó una sonrisa a su pequeño tratando de simular.</p><p>— ¿Te fue bien con la señora Fell? — Cornelia frunció su mirada al ver un pequeño parche en su frente y su mejilla roja. — ¿Qué sucedió?</p><p>Aun mirando al extraño hombre, Salem se acercó cauteloso sin decir palabra.</p><p>— Él es Severus Snape, es un amigo mío que vino de visita— susurró su madre como si le estuviera contando el mayor secreto del universo. Salem intercambió su mirada entre su madre y el extraño, Severus estaba seguro de que estaba buscando algo, pero no sabía el qué específico. Después de unos largos segundos decidió volvió su mirada a su madre sin darle otra vista al hombre. — ¿Qué tienes ahí, Sasa?</p><p>Ante la pregunta, el pequeño comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando una forma de pasar desapercibido. Cornelia, conociendo a su hijo se inclinó hacia adelante con una ceja alzada. Finalmente entendiendo que no podría salir de esta, el pequeño abrió su abrigo dejando ver una cabeza asomándose.</p><p>— ¿Por qué tienes una serpiente bebé Salem? — el pequeño hizo un puchero.</p><p>— Los niños grandes le estaban tirando piedras a él y su mami— el pequeño acarició la cabeza del reptil.</p><p>— Sabes que no puedes tomar los bebés de los animales, Salem</p><p>— Los niños grandes mataron a su mami</p><p>Cornelia quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de suspirar.</p><p>— ¿Te pusiste en medio para que no le dañaran, no es así? — el pequeño asintió—. Ven aquí</p><p>El pequeño se acercó más.</p><p>— Es una serpiente albina muy bonita— susurró su madre dándole una pequeña acaricia en la cabeza—. Severus sabe de serpientes, ¿no es así?</p><p>Ante la noticia de su madre, Salem volteó a ver a Severus con emoción.</p><p>— Si</p><p>Cornelia quería reír al ver a Snape tan nervioso de estar cerca de su pequeño. La serpiente dejó salir un quejido mirando al pequeño. Se acercó a Snape con la serpiente entre sus manitas y se la tendió, Snape extendió sus manos para recibirla. Una vez la serpiente estuvo en las manos del hombre, se enrolló y volvió a quejarse. Sin decir nada Salem salió de la habitación dejando a un confundido brujo y una entretenida mugle.</p><p>—¡¿Salem Thorne-Cox de donde sacaste esa rata?!</p><p>El pequeño volvió aparecer con una caja de zapatos, una vez frente a su madre y el hombre extraño, le mostró a la serpiente el roedor muerto dentro de la caja.</p><p>— <em>Ven, está fresca la maté ayer</em></p><p>La serpiente le respondió con un <em>graciassss</em>, deslizándose por las manos del mayor el reptil llegó dentro de la caja, comenzando a comer. Salem comenzó a sonreír con sus ojos emocionados, alzó la mirada hacia el hombre que le devolvió nervioso la sonrisa. Volvió a dejar la caja con el brujo antes de salir corriendo ahora mucho más emocionado, Severus miró a su lado buscando una respuesta en la mujer, Cornelia se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— ¡Salem lávate las manos tienes sangre de rata!</p><p>El niño volvió ahora cargando el libro que su tía le había comprado, con un poco de torpeza buscó la página donde hablaba de la serpiente albina y se la mostró a Severus. Antes de poder decir algo, Salem salió nuevamente corriendo de la habitación. Esta vez Cornelia comenzó a reír de la mirada confundida del brujo.</p><p>—¡Salem, baja esa rata muerta de tu cama!</p><p>El pequeño volvió teniendo algo entre manos, frente a su madre y el hombre extraño, una vez más, comenzó a pararse de puntitas y Snape extrañado se inclinó. Colocándole algo en la cabeza Salem le sonrió, antes de quitarle la caja y salir corriendo nuevamente.</p><p>— ¡Ven aquí pequeño diablo!</p><p>Mientras Gia limpiaba las manos de su sobrino, Snape curioso tomó lo que el pequeño le había colocado. Se encontró con un pequeño gorro que sospechó que era de Salem al ver el tamaño, verde tejido a mano y una lengua de lana roja, simulando ser una serpiente. Cornelia sonrió aún más y le susurró.</p><p>— Le agradas</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh, Salem sabe hablar Parsel ayuda, Salem es un bebé lo amo</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cornelia es un amor uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>